<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gold, as the burning embers that are stars. by BrightnessOfAStar (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008302">Gold, as the burning embers that are stars.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BrightnessOfAStar'>BrightnessOfAStar (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>God of War (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Atreus loves his dad, Gen, This is just a small thing I wrote outta bordeom, cheesy ngl, fluff?, warm fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BrightnessOfAStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atreus's favorite color is gold.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atreus &amp; Kratos (God of War)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gold, as the burning embers that are stars.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was avoiding my eyes again. He <em>always</em> did that. <em>Why</em>? What emotions was he trying to hide? What <em>past</em>? </p><p>Back in the day, when we'd <em>barely</em> knew and interacted with each other, I'd remember his eyes, when I could barely think. </p><p>I was so sick, and deliriousnes was <em>all</em> I knew. But I'd see gold. They were just like the bright stars that scattered the night sky on the long and freezing nights. </p><p>I started remembering them so often that, just like with anything that intrigued me, I'd long to see them again. To bask in their warmth, and to <em>fill</em> my curiosity and learn about them. </p><p>I know when I was a child we didn't get along, still have trouble doing so, but at least he made me feel <em>warm</em> then, when he was by my side in darkest of nights, where I couldn't take refuge in the stars outside my window. </p><p>But lately, the long winter has started getting less cold again, with him by my side. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>